Sesame Street Season 33 (2002)
Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Michael Loman * Co-Executive Producer: Arlene Sherman * Producers: Melissa Dino, Carol-Lynn Parente * Directed by: Victor Di Napoli, Lisa Simon, Ted May, Ken Diego, Emily Squires, Jim Martin * Head Writers: Lou Berger, Tony DeSena, Judy Freudberg * Writers: Molly Boylan, Sara Compton, Annie Evans, Christine Ferraro, Judy Freudberg, Tony Geiss, Ian Ellis James, Emily Kingsley, Steve Lookner, Sonia Manzano, Joey Mazzarino, Adam Rudman, Nancy Sans, Luis Santeiro, Josh Selig, Cathi R. Turow, Belinda Ward, John Weidman, Mo Willems * Head Writer "Elmo's World": Judy Freudberg * Line Producer: Karen Ialacci * Cast ** Maria - Sonia Manzano ** Alan - Alan Muraoka ** Gordon - Roscoe Orman ** Gina - Alison Bartlett O'Reilly ** Luis - Emilio Delgado ** Bob - Bob McGrath ** Susan - Loretta Long ** Gabi - Desiree Casado ** Miles - Imani Patterson ** Linda - Linda Bove * Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar * Jim Henson's Muppets: Fran Brill, Kevin Clash, Jerry Nelson, Carmen Osbahr, Martin P. Robinson, Davd Rudman, Pam Arciero, R. Bruce Connelly, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Eric Jacobson, Jim Martin, Joey Mazzarino, John Tartaglia, Matt Vogel, Steve Whitmire, Bryant Young, Frank Oz * Co-Executive Producer "Elmo's World": Kevin Clash * Talent Producer: Danette DeSena * Associate Producers: Tim Carter, Suzanne Cornelius * Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Lighting Designer: Dan Kelley * Costume Designers: Bill Kellard, Terry Roberson * Muppets, Costumes, Props: Stephen Rotondaro, Ed Christie, with Carol Binion, Fred Buchholz, Ann Holdgruen, Phoebe Kreutz, Rollie Krewson, Connie Peterson, Molly Reynolds, Michael Schupbach, Jason Weber, Carlo Yannuzzi * Music Director: Mike Renzi * Associate Music Director: Dave Conner * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Original Songs and Arrangements: Mike Renzi, Joe Raposo, Jeff Moss, Dave Conner, Stephen Lawrence, Tony Geiss, Glen Daum * Art Director: Bob Phillips * Senior Graphic Designer: Mike Pantuso * Graphic Designer: Pete Ortiz * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Associate Directors: Ken Diego, Leslie Williams, Emily Cohen, Carol-Lynn Parente * Production Stage Manager: Frieda Lipp * Stage Managers: Shawn Haven, Hank Niemark * Production Manager: April Chadderdon * Production Coordinator: Heather L. Dick * Children’s Casting: Theresa Anderson * Post Production Coordinator: Conrad Ford * Production Associate: Rebecca Rosa * Production Assistants: Todd E. James, Michelle Manno, Vicki Newman, Natalie Mayer * Technical Directors: Dan Stewart, Richard Wirth * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Blake Norton * Second Audio: Carla Bandini-Lory * Sound Editing: Bob Schott * Video: James Meek * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Jimmy O'Donnell, Jerry Cancel * Videotape Editors: John Tierney, Selbern Narby, Sara Kraushaar * Stagehands: Steve Dannenberg, Ric Rogers, Steve Ruggiero * Utility: Chuck Tutino, Gordon Price * Boom: Dan Guachione, Marc-Jon Sullivan * Tape: Ernie Albritton * Make Up: Joe Cuervo * Hairstylist: Karen Specht * Scenic Artist: Margaret Ryan * Wardrobe: Rose Cuervo * Script Supervisor: Syndi Shumer * Script Coordinator: Lynda Holder Settles * Production Secretary: Mindy Fila * Transportation Supervisor: Keith Olsen * Production Accountant: Stephanie Longardo * Accountant: Kalombo Tshimanga * Vice President of Global Sesame Productions: Dr. Lewis Bernstein * Vice President of Education & Research: Rosemarie T. Truglio, Ph.D. * Sesame Street Research Team: Ivelisse Segui-Baez, Ph.D., Kelly L. Schmitt, Ph.D., Anna E. Housley, M.A., Evangelean Pope * NEP Facilities: Sal Morreale, Rich Bracco * Post Production by National Video Center, Creative Bubble, SMA Realtime, Inc. * Taped at Kaufman Astoria Studios in New York Copyright Screen * "Sesame Street" and the "Sesame Street" sign are trademarks and service marks of Sesame Workshop. * © 2002 Sesame Workshop · Sesame Street Muppets © 2002 The Jim Henson Company · All Rights Reserved Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Sesame Street Category:End Credits Category:TV Series Category:PBS Category:PBS Kids Category:Shout! Factory Category:The Jim Henson Company Category:HBO Max